Shark Week
by Sasodooda
Summary: Newlywed games.


Shark Week

A/N: Ok this is for you Mama U. It's silly, it's sweet, it's sappy, and it's a bit wanky. Enjoy!

This one shot was totally inspired by an adorable fan art I discovered of Brit Brit dressed as a shark biting San's arm. It is so cute! Whoever made it, you are awesome and thank you! I hope you don't mind, but I changed my avatar to the drawing so everyone that reads this can see it.

Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or it's characters.

The back to reality of real life hit the minute they returned from their honeymoon. They knew where they wanted to be and made it happen. Married life in New York was an adventure to say the least. Santana stepped back into her job at the diner and Brittany sashayed her way into Gunther's heart for a position of her own. They were once again a dymanic duo, a two shot if you will, for the lovely diner goers around town and tourists. A real life married lesbian couple that could sing and dance and serve food with a smile or a smirk or a sassy comment was exactly what people came to this diner for. They already signed up for Fall classes at NYU so they had the whole of Summer to work and play before everything got busier with the start of school. With the money they received as gifts from their wedding they rented a small, cozy flat; one of four apartments above a bustling Chinese resturaunt called Mr. Ming's. Their favorite part of their apartment was the balcony, which was actually a rickety old fire escape that they took full advantage of on overly warm nights and often took their coffee together on sunny mornings. They were walking distance from the diner and just a subway ride away from campus once classes begin.

The young married couple wisely live off their salaries and save their tips, plus they are still receiving royalty checks monthy from Santana's Yeast-i-stat commercials and there are plans to film a third sometime over the Summer. Brittany often takes side jobs from the many contacts she gained from her days at MIT; one in perticular is trying to help her get a paid TA position at NYU come Fall but that is still not set in stone. Brittany has also been looking around for a dance studio nearby to keep up with her dancing.

The layout of the apartment was quite simple. Just beyond the front door was the living room and kitchen areas. They opted to get a larger coffee table for in front of the sofa to save space rather then buying a table and chairs. They'd save that for down the road when school was a memory and they could afford a bigger place. They bought a few large throw pillows that cushioned their tushes while eating on the floor. The kitchen window above the sink looked out over the busy street below and immediately to the right was the opening to the fire escape. Beside that was the door to their bedroom and their fancy en suite bathroom which was just a small tub shower combo only inches from the toilet. Right in front of that sat a sink, medicine cabinet and shelves for towels and things. The bedroom could only fit a full sized bed on a basic frame and the one tiny closet was bursting full of their combined clothing. Luckily the small coat closet in the living room was sort of big enough to house their shoes, well, some of them might be under the bed too. They bought a six drawer dresser for the rest of their clothing and a small two drawer nightstand that kept things like Santana's reading glasses, whatever books they may be reading, empty water glasses, a lamp, lotion, massage oil and maybe a strap on and harness. And also maybe some handcuffs. And a stethescope. A healthy sex life they most certainly had. One of Brittany's favorite games was when they role played, especially when Santana was the naughty nurse and Brittany was either the wounded soldier back from war or the sick student seaking comfort from school nurse Miss Satanna. Santana was very, very fond of good cop Brit Brit hauling bad girl San off to prison after catching her break into yet another vacationing Hollywood starlets mansion.

This week was Shark Week and Brittany was totally excited about it. All week long they'd watched as many of the specials on Animal Planet that they could, but tonight, tonight was her most favorite night of all, Shark Attack stories. Santana had a later shift at the diner so Brittany used this to her advantage preparing an awesome at home date night. She had the coffee table stacked high with tasty seafood snacks; fresh crab cakes, her mom's famous creamy clam dip and chips, and a zesty hand tossed shrimp salad. In honor of Shark Attack night Brittany planned a little extra date night fun. She carefully placed every single shot glass they owned from everywhere they'd been together; from Lesbos and Hawaii, to the little dive around the corner they go to for Karoke night call Hot Lips Sink Ships, which also happened to hire Santana for a 40 minute showcase every other Saturday night. Sat next to that was a cutting board full of neatly sliced lime wedges, a salt shaker, and off to the side of that, a nice, big bottle of Jose Quervo, yep tequila. Shark Attack body shots.

Santana sent a text she was on the way home, had achy feet and smelled like a burnt hamburger, so please run a bath Baby, please. Brittany grinned. This was perfect, simply perfect. Brittany ran a nice, hot bath and lit a few candles on the sink eluminating the small room in a happy, romantic glow.

Santana grinned like mad at the coffee table set up and promised to wash up quick so as not to miss any of the upcoming show. Brittany smiled and kissed her wife's lips, patting her bum to the bedroom with words about hurrying. She smiled bigger hearing Santana gush about the tub and the candles all set up for her and she ran back into the living room for another hello wifey kiss and two more thank you kisses for the bath and candles. Brittany wrapped her arms around Santana and inhaled, kissing her cheek and telling her she really does smell like a burger. "But that's ok," Brittany teased. "Perfect for shark week, fresh meat," she growled. Santana hip checked her and started to unbutton her uniform as she sauntered back in the direction of that awaiting bath.

Brittany checked over everything again, making sure everything was ready and turned the tv to the correct channel. She uncorked the wine to let it breath. Then, she slipped on a little surprise for Santana. No, not sexy lingerie or even better, nothing at all, she pulled on what might possibly be the cutest shark onesie in the universe, topped off with a shark faced hood full of stark white teeth and an evil sharky grin. Her tone started off soft, the da-da, da-da, da-da, like from the movie Jaws, as she stalked closer and closer to the bathroom. She got on all fours crawling the rest of the way with her head down so that all Santana saw was the shark fin coming towards her over the edge of the tub.

"Beee!" Santana started slightly, followed by unstoppable giggling. Brittany lifted her head peeking over the tub and wiggled her eyebrows. She moved closer and rested her chin on the edge of the tub, cloth shark teeth nearly poking her in the eyes.

Santana laughed harder. "Cute."

Brittany scrunched her nose and shook her head in the negative.

"Not cute?" Santana questioned. "Adorable?"

"Sharks are not cute or adorable," Brittany informed her wife. "They are scary and mean and dangerous and naughty and fierce!" She growled and moved in closer to her wet wife.

"I'm terrified," Santana dead panned feigning boredom before grinning and puckering for a kiss. "Kiss me you dangerous beast."

Brittany pushed forward and used her teeth to pull at Santana's plump bottom lip, biting like a shark with a quiet growl before pulling away and kissing away the sting. "Hurry that cute little ass up." Brittany let her eyes wander down eyeing her wife's naked chest, her breasts floating and beckoning her through the clear water.

"That's not my ass," Santana grinned cheekily flicking water in Brittany's face. "Those are my tits."

Brittany's cheeks pinked, but not from embarrassment at getting caught ogling her wife's goodies, that was her wife she can ogle all she liked, it was from the fact that Santana is her's and the realization made her all warm inside. It hit her sometimes, just like that. Married. Mine. Infinity. Her eyes lifted and caught warm golden brown. Her eyebrows raised challengingly, "then hurry your tits up Mrs. Pierce Lopez because the show is gonna start soon and I've got even more fun surprises for you tonight."

Santana smiled and pushed her lips flush against Brittany's grin for a quick peck. "Ok, but Baby what do I get to wear for our super awesome Shark Night date?"

Brittany grinned all happy and giddy because that was another surprise all together. "It's on the bed," she told her, "and just wear what's on the bed ok, nothing else."

"I'm intrigued," Santana grabbed the bar of soap to get down to business.

Brittany stood and slowly backed towards the door, watching for a couple more seconds.

"What?" Santana smiled.

"Nothing," Brittany told her, "you're just super pretty and I love you."

It was Santana's turn to get pinked in the cheeks. "I love you too B," her voice barely above a whisper.

Santana entered the living room in a pair of grey, I Love Sharks, bikini panties and a matching grey t-shirt that read the same, with a soft cotton stuffed fin along the back. She giggled wholeheartedly while pulling her wet hair up into a messy bun so as not to cover the fin with her long black hair. As serious as life had been and could be, she was so happy she finally stopped embracing all the bad stuff and let herself just be, just be her and just be with the one person she's ever truly loved. Brittany made the day to day mundane different, better, fun. They can't yet afford elaborate date night plans but this, this is so much better. The cost of these novelty items and food for their seafood feast cost way less then even just getting take out downstairs at Mr. Ming's. Their next date night was up for Santana to plan and she'd already been thinking up interesting things to do. She definitely won't worry about a fancy restaurant or a new outfit. They mostly just wore their work uniforms or nothing at all these days, hey newlyweds remember. Maybe she'd tell Brittany to put on cut offs and sneakers and they'd play tag and hide and seek at the castle in Central Park, followed by a hot dog with the works at one of the many street vendors. Maybe they'd share a two scoop waffle cone, each picking out a flavor and trading it back and forth, hand in hand on their walk home.

"Oooooh my sexy little shark bait," Brittany sing songed pulling Santana from her thoughts. Brittany's grin widened seeing her wife fully dressed, well really only half dressed considering she had no pants on, but she'd totally planned it that way. It's getting way warm and no pants o'clock was always awesome in the Pierce Lopez household. She handed Santana a glass of their favorite cheap-o wine to have with their dinner to be followed up with Shark Attack shots.

Santana gushed over the set up and delighted in showering her wife with compliments on her awesome cooking skills. Brittany pinked again telling her there was not much cooking involved but kissed your welcome onto her crab cake crumbed lips. "Ok so," Brittany began after they cleared most of the food from the table. She lined up the shot glasses into two groups and filled them with tequila while the intro to the show filled the background. She was still in her shark onesie, hood and all, as she explained the rules to Santana who for her part finished her glass of wine and focused all her attention on Brittany and the many, many, many glasses of tequila in front of them.

"It goes like this," Brittany said, "we'll flip a coin to see who goes first. The first shark attack story on the show, that person takes the first shot, but to make it more interesting, you've got to make it a body shot and it has to be taken on the part of the body the shark bit the person on the show."

Santana wiggled her eyebrows. "I like this game."

"We haven't even played yet," Brittany giggled, her glass of wine already warming her insides.

"I like what I've heard so far," Santana insisted and pulled the cutting board with all the limes closer.

Brittany lifted one of the sofa cushions and pulled out a dime. Santana laughed, "Did you store that there just for this?"

"Nope," Brittany shrugged, "I just figured there'd be a coin under there. There was always change under our sofa cushions when I was growing up. And sometimes cheetos."

Santana shook her head and grinned, calling Brittany a genius once again. Brittany tosses the coin catching it in the palm of her hand while Santana shouts out "heads!", then, "wait, no tails!", then, "ok no, heads. Yeah heads." Brittany opened her hand, fist pumping triumphantly, "tails, I win!"

Santana scrunched up her face. "Wait, so does that mean you take the first shot or me?"

Brittany giggled again, "you take the first shot Baby."

"So basically we both win," Santana argued with a smirk and a tilt of her head, licking her lips and staring hungrily at her wife.

Brittany stopped to think. Body shots. So yep, they definitely both win. "This really is an awesome game I came up with." Brittany patted herself on the back. "You get to take body shots off me, which feels amazing. Then, I get to take shots off you, which is so very sexy. Damn I'm good."

"Let's get this party started!" Santana exclaimed and they both pull their eyes from each other and onto the show on the television. The first attack was off the Gulf of Mexico. A guy snorkling got a chunk of his foot bitten off and lost three toes.

Brittany belly laughed at that. "You have to lick salt off my foot!" Neither girl had a particular foot fetish so this pushed even their limits of kink.

"Yeah," Santana smirked, "but you're totally ticklish."

"Oh gosh, no S don't tickle me," Brittany whined as Santana grabbed her foot holding tight.

"Of course not," Santana smirked and licked a trail near Brittany's pinky toe and shook on some salt, eyes never leaving Brittany's.

"Get it," Brittany egged her on.

Santana sneakily scratched her blunt nails over the sole of Brittany's foot as she swiped her tongue at the salt. Brittany jerked and snickered, "ass."

Santana tipped back the first shot glass, sucking on the lime quickly to ease the burn. "How's my stinky foot taste?" Brittany teased digging her fingers into Santana's tickle spot on her neck.

"Beeee!" Santana whined and tried to push her away. "You're next," Santana glared, "and I hope the next victim gets bit in the ass!"

"Now you know I wouldn't mind that at all," Brittany whispered close to Santana's ear, "wouldn't be the first time my mouth was on that beautiful ass of your's."

"Is it getting hot in here?" Santana asked and fanned herself at Brittany's teased words.

The next story was about a woman in Austrailia that got attacked on her side. "How should we do this one?" Santana asked.

"Lay on the sofa," Brittany instructed, "on your side and lift up your shirt."

"Like this?" Santana did as instructed, lifting the t-shirt to expose the skin above her hip.

"Higher," Brittany told her. Santana obeyed tugging the shirt higher exposing more skin. "Higher." Santana pulled the shirt higher till it bunched up under her arm pit exposing a bit of side and under boob. "No bra," Brittany breathed, eyes stuck on the tease of boob.

Santana looked up and smirked. "You told me to ONLY put on what was on the bed. You didn't have a bra laying there, so..."

"Good girl," Brittany winked playfully and leaned forward to nuzzle her face in the exposed under boob area.

Santana grinned, giggling, batting her away. "Get the salt Jaws."

Brittany sat back, not taking her eyes off her wife as she fumbled for the salt shaker. She leaned in again sucking on the skin just above Santana's hip before pouring a layer of salt across the trail of saliva she'd planted. Santana's breath hitched as Brittany leaned down again licking and sucking the salt into her mouth before sitting up and taking her shot quickly, chasing it with a lime wedge. She cleared her throat and blinked the burn from her eyes. "I liked that spot. A lot. A lot, a lot."

Santana sat up and pulled Brittany close mashing their lips together for a mini make out session before pulling away to breath out a "me too." She licked at her own lips savoring the tang of Brittany's last shot and lime and Brit. "My turn."

The next story detailed a young boy that lost his hand during a surf lesson off the coast of South Africa. "Ugh!" Santana complained, "why do I keep getting the boring ones?" She let out another whiney noise as Brittany held out her hand, pouting at Santana's plight before a genius idea hits her.

"We can make this a bit more interesting, ok Baby." She took a lime wedge and placed it between her teeth, pulp out. Santana grinned and eagerly picked up the salt shaker. This shot lead to another mini make out session all teeth, lime pulp and and tequila burn while the rest of the story played in the background.

The following story was pretty well known, about Bethany Hamilton off the coast of Hawaii and how she lost her arm. Brittany started off licking a trail over Santana's lower arm leaving a trail of goose bumps and raised hairs in her wake. "B," Santana breathed out, "higher, she lost her arm higher." Brittany kissed over Santana's goose bumped skin and traced her nose higher and higher, her breath tickled more goose bumps to bloom. She licked again but before shaking out salt she told Santana to lay all the way back. She placed the lime wedge at the base of her lover's throat before biting down onto her upper arm, hard enough to pink not bruise. Santana grunted at the unexpected sensation, then moaned as Brittany sucked the skin and salt into her mouth for way longer than necessary, but Santana didn't complain. Brittany tossed back her shot then dove into Santana's neck, growling and scraping her teeth over sensitive skin. She snarffled and growled leaving a trail of tequila tainted lime juice and saliva, goose bumps and Santana giggles. She spit the rind out and went in for more, sort of cleaning up her mess, but really just to get another taste of Santana's skin and pull more moans and throaty giggles from her near hysterical wife. She kissed higher, stroking her tongue over Santana's smile and pulled at her bottom lip with her teeth. She growled again, deep, her eyes locked with her lover's.

"I seriously love this game." Santana lifted her head up initiating another kiss . "Now. My turn."

They both sat up, panting slightly to match their heart beats, both grinned like idiots, giddy and slightly tipsy from the wine, the shots and each other. Brittany giggled harder as she tipped just slightly to the left as the next story played on the television set. This story was about a woman that got nipped by a shark. It left deep teeth marks and left behind a tooth embedded in the flesh of the woman's stomach.

"Oooooooh, I like this one!" Santana shoved Brittany over till she was flat on her back on the sofa and slowly unzipped the shark onesie. Her eyes widened as more skin was revealed and nothing else. "You're nekkid under here," she smirked. Brittany answered with a suggestive eyebrow wiggle and a smirk of her own. "Best. Game. Ever." Santana giggled opening the onesie wide, watching Brittany's pink nipples tighten in the cooler air. She swiped her tongue over her salt dried lips at the sight before licking a path between her breasts and slowly shaking out a thin layer of salt. She took a lime wedge and squeezed the juice onto each nipple grinning as they hardened further. The juice ran down Brittany's breasts and she involuntarily bucked her hips moaning out a fuuuuuuck. Santana leaned forward sucking on the skin between her breasts gathering the salt before quickly taking her shot and immediately wrapping her lips around the first hard nipple. She sucked and teased the lime juice from each nipple, following the trails down over the soft, cushiony flesh to get every last drop.

Brittany's hands twined into Santana's hair nealy pulling apart the messy bun, holding her closer. "So good, so good, so good," she chanted. The game was over but a new one was just beginning.

"Off! Off!" Santana insisted and pushed at the onesie, helping Brittany to free her arms and legs, leaving it beneath her. Brittany's hands trailed down Santana's sides easily lifting her shirt up, over her head and tossed somewhere on the floor. Santana kissed lower finding surprise hints of lime over her stomach and in her belly button. Her hand trailed up Brittany's inner thigh and between her legs. "So wet B," she moaned as she bit down on the skin below her belly button and Brittany's hips jerked again.

"Baby," she pleaded, "Baby please."

Santana kissed lower, her body moving down the sofa for a better angle and her hands lifted at the backs of Brittany's knees to bend them, push her wider, open. She wasted no more time and delved in head first, literally. She licked around her soaked entrance then gathered her clit full into her mouth sucking hard. Brittany squealed and tightened her thighs around Santana's head. "More...more...please Baby," she called.

Santana pushed downward again plunging her tongue deep, licking over the soft, velvety walls. She moaned at the taste, the sound vibrating against sensitive flesh. "Shit! Oh...oh...Baby," Brittany cried out, her insides clenched around Santana's tongue.

Santana licked over and over, pulling out, then back in creating a steady rhythm Brittany quickly followed. She fingered her clit, pinching and rubbing, reveling in Brittany's noises of pleasure. She looked up into Brittany's eyes. "God Baby, I love watching you between my legs," Brittany moaned. Santana picked up the pace and applied more pressure where her fingers played, drawing more and more sounds from her lover. "Fuck me...Oh, your tongue feels so good...Baby...Oh Baby..." Her orgasm hit and she tensed so hard she nearly sat straight up on the sofa. Santana's hand gently pushed her back down and finished her off with soft suckling and licks to her swollen clit. Small tremors still pulsed through her body, turning to ripples, till stillness, leaving only soft panting and the skip, skip, skip of her quickened heartbeat. "I love shark week," she murmured, "God do I love shark week. Fuck."

Santana grinned, placing a kiss to her clit before kissing back up her body, stopping to slowly kiss around each pink nipple. She nuzzled her nose into Brittany's neck and layed down on top of her. Brittany pulled her in closer, wrapping her legs around her lover. "I like shark week too," Santana mumbled against the skin of Brittany's neck, "a lot more then I used to."

Brittany giggled and smoothed her hands up and down Santana's naked back, paying extra attention to her butt cheeks. She pulled her closer there, sneaking her fingers into the legs of her panties. They started a steady push and pull, Santana rutting against Brittany searching for friction, she was still super turned on. Brittany snapped the elastic against Santana's waist. "Up Baby. I want to do you and I want to see all of you." They forgot about the tv, the show and the tequila, it was just them. Santana sat up and Brittany helped her remove the panties and straddle Brittany's stomach. She ran her hands up and down Santana's outer thighs, pulling her closer again, creating a rhythm. "So wet," she breathed, watching Santana slick and slide against her stomach. She ran her hands up against Santana's undulating stomach, watching the muscles quake at her touch. She cupped each breast and squeezed, tugging lightly on each nipple. Santana ground down harder, getting more and more excited.

"Fuck B...please Baby...need you..." she whined.

Brittany sat up suddenly and wrapped her lips around a nipple sucking hard and flicked her tongue over the pebbled bud. "So hot," she breathed into Santana's skin and pressed two fingers between her pussy lips, pushing lower and teasing around her entrance.

"Beee!" Santana sunk her fingers into Brittany's long blonde hair and pulled her closer, thrusting her hips forward so that the tips of Brittany's fingers penetrated her. "More," she moaned, "more Baby."

Brittany pushed her fingers in deep, curling them up, reaching higher before pulling out and doing it all again, over and over. Santana pulled her from her breast and kissed her deeply, tongue curled around tongue till she had to pull away to catch her breath. Brittany continued a steady pace, kissing, nipping and licking at every place her mouth could touch; jawline, cheeks, pulse point, neck. Santana's breasts bounced with every thrust, brushing against Brittany's skin beckoning her for another taste. Her tongue danced around a nipple before taking it into her mouth again to suckle. She nipped at the sensitive skin around each hardened peak until Santana mewled and called her name, her thighs trembled from the force and quickened pace of the hand between her legs. Brittany snuck her other hand between them and fimly pinched Santana's clit on her next inward thrust sending her into an orgasm. She held her fingers still, deep inside as her walls trembled and clenched tightly, her other fingers rubbed gently at her red swollen nub.

Santana buried her face in Brittany's neck, arms wrapped tight holding them both together while she recovered. Her thighs trembled slightly as she calmed and Brittany kissed over her forehead. "I love you so much S," Brittany told her, "so much."

Santana grinned against her skin. "I love you too B. Best. Date night. Ever."

"Well yeah," Brittany grinned, "I agree this one was pretty damn awesome, but there are so many more to come. We've got our whole lives together now for stuff like this Baby."

Santana nodded and tears pricked at her eyes. She thought about how she almost missed out on all this and again she was so, so happy she quite being so damn scared all the time. She sat back a bit to look at her wife.

Brittany noticed the glassy eyes right away. "Hey," she cooed, "are you sad Baby? The night's not over, we can totally have more fun..."

Santana shook her head no and grinned all watery eyed and giddy. "No B, I'm just really happy."


End file.
